Pusara
by Kia-Andrea
Summary: Sepenggal kisah seseorang yang hampir putus harapan dan sulit untuk lepas dari bayang-bayang nostalgia yang tidak bisa lepas darinya. Ficlet. One Shoot. AT. Canon-setting.


Aloha Minna-san, Ogenki desuka? Kali ini aku bawa ficlet yang dibikin ngedadak dengan tujuan lagi pengen ngebebasin imajinasi liar yang mendadak terlintas di otakku yang kecil ini *halah* #hiraukan.

Oh iya aku terinspirasi dari lagunya Raisa yang judulnya Terjebak Nostalgia. Fic ini berlatar 1 tahun setelah perang dunia Shinobi dan katakanlah yang menang adalah aliansi shinobi.

Disclaimer : Naruto ® Masashi Kishimoto. I do not have any commercial purposes on this FanFiction.

Rated : T

Genre : General

Pairing : GaaIno (GaaraxIno)

Warning : AT, Canon-Setting, OOC, Typo.

**Pusara**

Pagi-pagi benar seorang gadis sudah terlihat amat sibuk, dengan cekatan dan terkesan terburu-buru ia menyirami bunga di tokonya dan merapikannya. Secara sigap, ia lalu menutup tokonya kembali karena ia berniat baru akan membukanya saat menjelang siang nanti. Setelah dirasa semuanya telah rapi dan tak ada sesuatupun yang tertinggal, ia lalu mengenakan jubah ungu dan mengambil dua ikat bunga yang juga berwarna ungu. Ia lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan toko bunga miliknya itu.

Sambil berjalan cepat, ia menyibakkan poni rambut pirangnya untuk melihat ke arah langit dengan jelas.

'_Nampaknya hari akan hujan_!' pikirnya.

Matanya yang kebiruan lantas melirik ikat bunga yang ia bawa sambil tersenyum lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

-0-

Setibanya di tempat yang ia tuju, ia melangkah dengan pasti ke suatu titik yang sudah ia hapal betul, karena seringnya ia berkunjung kesini, seolah tempat ini telah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya yang tak terpisahkan.

Setelah melihat nama yang terukir di sebuah papan batu itu, ia lantas menaruh seikat bunga yang ia bawa tadi di depannya.

"Asuma-_sensei_, aku datang lagi, mungkin kau sudah bosan, tapi tidak denganku, aku tak tahu lagi cerita apa yang akan kuperdengarkan padamu kali ini, mungkin aku akan mengeluh saja, tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengeluh lagi tentang berat badanku atau penampilanku, sebelum kau pergi kau pernah berpesan agar aku menjaga Chouji dan Shikamaru _kan_? Aku berhasil melakukannya, tapi mungkin juga tidak, kulihat Shikamaru kini sudah dekat dengan seorang perempuan dari Suna, lucu juga _ne_? mengingat ia dulu seringkali mengatakan kalau perempuan itu menyeramkan dan merepotkan, Chouji sedang rajin berlatih akhir-akhir ini, wajar saja _sih, toh_ dia sedang dipersiapkan untuk menjadi pemimpin klan Akimichi menggantikan ayahnya, kau bertanya tentangku? Aku tidak tahu, tanpa _Tou-san_ aku bukanlah siapa-siapa sekarang, _Kaa-san_ sering menghiburku agar aku melupakan tentang kepergianmu dan kepergian _Tou-san_, tapi tetap saja…."

Tanpa sadar air mata mulai membanjiri pipinya.

"Sulit sekali rupanya, pantas saja aku sering meliat Kurenai-_sensei_ menangis sendirian, aku mengerti perasaannya, oh iya kini anakmu, Sarutobi nomor dua sudah mulai tumbuh besar, kelak dia akan hebat sepertimu, dia mewarisi bakat _chakra_ apimu dan _genjutsu_ Kurenai-_sensei_, tentang pesanmu yang lain, kurasa aku telah gagal, kau berpesan agar aku tidak kalah dari Sakura dalam _ninjutsu_ dan juga cinta, soal ninjutsu sih kurasa aku boleh diadu, tapi soal cinta…entahlah, sulit sekali mengungkapkannya, dia telah berhasil mendapatkan Sasuke-_kun_, tapi aku? Aku hanyalah seorang diri sekarang, sendiri dan tak dicintai, Sai sering menyebutku cantik tapi tanpa tahu maknanya, menyedihkan bukan? Ah sudahlah, lupakan saja, Sensei, maukah kau membantuku untuk bisa melupakan kepergianmu? _Onegai shimasu_!" lirihnya dengan linangan air mata yang kini mengalir bebas di pipinya.

Dengan langkah gontai sambil menahan aliran air mata yang nampaknya percuma, kini ia berpindah ke titik yang lain, satu titik yang sangat melukai hatinya.

Setelah menaruh satu ikat bunga yang lain, ia mulai berceloteh lagi dengan getir.

"_Ohayou Tou-san_, bagaimana kabarmu di surga? Pasti bahagia bukan? _Tou-san_, aku bosan terus dinasihati _Kaa-san_ agar aku berhenti menangisimu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sulit sekali melupakanmu, aku selalu ingat bagaimana kau mengajariku _Shintenshin_ dan juga telepati, aku juga tidak aka pernah bisa melupakan jasamu yang telah mengajariku berbagai hal, aku selalu ingat pesan dan petuahmu dan juga caramu menghiburku saat aku gaga memenangkan pertandingan melawan Sakura saat ujian _Chuunin_ dulu, aku, aku juga…."

Kini ia benar-benar gagal menahan tangisnya, tangisannya kini pecah. Sambil sesenggukan ia terus mencoba untuk meneruskan ceritanya di hadapan pusara ayahnya, Inoichi Yamanaka.

"…Aku juga selalu ingat bagaimana kita dulu berjuang di perang melawan Madara, seandainya dulu aku yang berhasil membunuh Madara, mungkin rasanya tidak akan sesakit ini, _Tou-san_ kumohon, bawa aku bersamamu, aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan hidupku seorang diri, aku telah gagal membuatmu bangga, aku tidak sanggup menjaga Kaa-san sendiri, _Tou-san, Onegai_…."

"Yamanaka-_san_, sudahlah!" tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang menyebut namanya.

Seketika Ino kaget dan secara refleks menoleh menuju sumber suara.

"_Ka-Kazekage-sama_?" hanya itulah yang sanggup ia katakan.

"Tidak ada gunanya menangisi orang yang sudah tiada."

"A-aku tahu itu, tapi…"

"Percayalah, kau harus lihat hidupmu ke depan!"

"Kau bisa berkata begitu karena kau seorang Kage dan kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kita sayangi!" kini Ino bangkit dan berdiri sambil meneriaki Gaara.

"Setidaknya, kau masih memiliki Ibu dan teman-temanmu."

"Eh, apa maksudmu?"

"Kau masih beruntung, Yamanaka, aku seorang yatim piatu!"

"_Go-gomenasai, Kazekage-sama_!"

"Aku tahu betul bagaimana rasanya kesepian, sejak kecil aku selalu dijauhi orang-orang, aku tahu betul bagaimana rasanya sakit hati."

Mendengar penjelasan Gaara, membuat Ino seketika mengingat Naruto.

"Maaf, _Kazekage-sama_, aku telah lancang."

"Tidak apa-apa, daripada itu, Yashamaru pernah memberitahuku bahwa obat sakit hati adalah cinta, kurasa kau sudah mendapatkannya."

"Eh, bagaimana mungkin?"

"Ibumu, ibumu memiliki cinta tak berkesudahan untukmu."

"Bagaimana dengan anda Kazekage-sama? Sudahkah anda mendapatkannya?"

"Belum!"

"Pasti suatu saat kau akan mendapatkannya dari seorang gadis cantik dan baik hati!"

"Aku tak yakin, tak seorangpun mencintaiku kecuali ibuku!"

"Suatu saat pasti akan ada, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana bisa anda berada di sini?"

"Aku ingin menjenguk makam _Shikaku-dounou_!"

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, _Kazekage-sama_!"

"Tunggu, aku akan pergi denganmu, aku ingin pergi ke _Hokage_, kurasa kita searah!"

"Baiklah, mari!"

OWARI

Akhir kata, mohon maaf atas segala kekurangannya, dan jangan lupa klik review ya!


End file.
